Sideswipe one shot
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: So Alex goes all terminatore and Nikita helps her come back from a nightmare but can they fix the crack. Reviews are love. Rated T for dark themes. Well most of mine are so yeah. NALEX FRIENDSHIP( in this one)


Panic was just about to set in as Nikita realized how outnumbered she was. When suddenly Michael and Alex were there, Nikita and Michael made quick work of of their men.

They watched as Alex made to finish her guy, Nikita furrowed her eyebrows as instead of Alex just knocking him out she flipped him on to a table. It was then that Nikita realized something was off, Alex leaped from the ground like a panther and laid punch after punch.

Michael ran forward and grabbed her by the waist pulling her off the man. She let out a an angry growl and spun around and decked Michael in the face, he stumbled back," ALEX! what the hell!" Nikita yelled. Alex was turned around facing the wall her body shook with the heavy breaths she was taking. Michael looked at Nikita and said " I am going to go call Ryan."

When he left Nikita crossed her arms, and asked angrily, "What was that Alex." The girl did not answer she just stayed where she was. "Hey Alex" Nikita said more gently, reaching a hand out she placed it on the girls shoulder. Alex hissed and recoiled, sweat dripped down her face her mascara left dark circles under her eyes.

The room spun for a moment and Alex blinking rapidly trying to focus in on Nikita. She felt the rage come back, rage that she had no control over her body any more. She stumbled backward, "Alex? hey, look at me right here. Let me help you" Nikita pleaded but her voice was distant.

It echoed in Alex's head, suddenly Michael screamed Nikita's name. It was like slow motion, Anne stepped out of no where. Nikita readied her self for the pain of the knife. But it never came, she opened her eyes.

Alex was standing in front of Anne. Her head was down, and she was breathing heavily. " No" Nikita whispered. But Alex slowly brought her hand up, reviling Anne's knife buried deep in her hand. Anne pushed harder, blood poured down her hand and arm. Nikita was frozen in shock.

Alex looked up at Anne with such hatred, such anger, and such a cold murderous look. That Anne took a step back leaving her Knife in Alex's hand. Alex wrapped her hand around the blade for a moment before she pulled it out with out a sound.

Nikita's eyes met Michael's he was frozen fear darkening his brown eyes. She realized he was seeing Alex's eyes, Anne hissed and pulled out another knife and lunged at Alex. Who ducked and rolled away from her, she was crouched on the floor still remaining in front of Nikita. As if she was protecting her, Nikita knew Michael's fear, Alex's eyes held a animalistic rage, a disturbing amount of evil.

A sadistic calmness over her features. She lunged at Anne from the ground, her speed and strength matching that of a panther. Alex swung around to Anne's back as she fell her eyes blazing with fire as she slit Anne's throat before she hit the ground. Alex rolled back ward and held the knife in front of her as she stayed in her crouch. Anne was still breathing she coughed, Alex slowly pushed her boot over Anne's face.

Until she hear the crack of Anne's neck snapping. She remembered hearing that Anne had cleaned Thom when he died. Alex looked around the room, Nikita was still on the floor. Alex had pushed her aside at one point. Michael made no move either. Alex walked over to her mentor and knelt down. Her eyes must have given her unsaid question away. " I'm fine." Nikita whispered. Alex helped her up wrapping her good arm her waist as if shielding her from the world. It was a strange thing for Michael to see. He knew of course why Nikita was allowing Alex to be so protective of her.

Yet the way Alex glared at Michael, he did not even go near the two. It felt good knowing someone aside from him could take care of Nikita. No matter what it took. The plane ride home was quiet, Nikita sat with Alex in medical. She had needed surgery, they were able to use new technology to make real flesh grow over the mechanical hand she had. It started at her knuckles and went up.

Anne's knife had almost taken the top of her hand right off. But now there was skin over her new hand. " Hey" Nikita said standing in the door. Alex hand not said anything in over 8 hours. She turned her head to the side looking at her hand she held it up. In it was a metal grip, so she could practice closing her hand.

Nikita felt tears start to well up in her eyes but they disappeared as Alex crushed the metal in her hand like it was putty. A small smile slipping over her face. Nikita thought about how easily she would be able to break someones bone. A shiver ran up her spine.

Latter on that night Nikita had told Michael she wanted to stay inside Division incase Alex needed anything. She was sleeping soundly when she felt some one watching her. Opening her eyes she saw Alex standing at her door shaking.  
Nikita swung her legs out of bed and stood up, she walked over to the girl. Alex suddenly had her pinned against the wall, " the hell Alex!?" Nikita yelled. Suddenly Alex was brushing her hands over Nikita's body checking for any injuries. Nikita realizing this whispered, "Alex I'm fine" Gently she tried to pry Alex's hands from her.

The younger women let out what seemed to be a growl. Nikita gently tipped Alex's head up. The younger girls eyes were so dilated there was almost no blue left. Nikita could see the fear and worry in her eyes. She heard the girls ragged breath, her chest heaving. Alex slowly stood back up, her head was close to leaning on Nikita shoulder.

Like she was leaning in for a hug, but was unsure if Nikita would do so. Which was dumb, because Nikita always would. Just as she did now. Nikita closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. It was like a switch had been flipped. Alex collapsed into Nikita sobbing, Nikita lead Alex back to the bed and laid down in it. Alex was hesitant at first but when Nikita heard the loud boom of thunder the girl jumped to her side clinging to her for dear life.  
Nikita whispered " Oh sweetheart your safe. Your here with me.

You will never be there again. I promise." she cooed to the girl. Thunderstorms always reminded her of when she was in the brothels. Nikita sighed, the girl was not calming down at all.

" Alex what can I do to help you baby girl" Alex shivered and buried her face into Nikita's neck. Nikita realized her body was convulsing at a constant rate. Nikita wrapped her tightly into the blanket and held Alex to her. Her body stopped convulsing and soon she was sleeping.

Nikita dozed off for just a moment. She was woken by Alex screaming, out of habit she leapt up and held her gun out in front of her. She dropped it and sped to the the thrashing girl when she let out another scream. " Alex?" she said. " Noooo, stooopppp. No please, please. " She yelled. Nikita felt sick, she reached out and shook the girl until she opened her eyes.

They held so much pain and disgust. So much guilt. She took one look at Nikita and grabbed the trash can.

Nikita held her hair back, keeping a soothing hand on her lower back. She saw herself in the mirror in the room and turned her body away from it. She curled up against Nikita who wrapped her arms around the girl. " Get them off me. Please get them off me." She begged her hands fisted in Nikita's shirt. Nikita felt her heart break, she helped Alex up and whispered. " Okay baby girl okay." She turned the water on and helped Alex out of her sweat drenched clothes and sat down behind her.

Alex sat in her lap as she washed the girls hair. She would shudder occasionally and clutch at Nikita's arm. As soon as Nikita finished with her hair, the girl climbed into her lap clinging to her like a child. And Nikita did look at Alex as a daughter, she rocked the girl back and forth. The young girl made no sound as Nikita helped her, once they were back in bed she wrapped her body around Nikita's .

Desperate for the closeness of her mother. " Alex I've got you honey. I'm here baby girl. If you want to talk about it you just let me know I am right here." Nikita whispered. Alex's voice was horse and raspy. " I was remembering every thing. Everything. Each face, each high. The pain"

Nikita felt tears fall down her face as she felt Alex's pain. " Shhh, your okay." Nikita cooed as Alex's body heaved. "Nikita?" Alex whispered. Her voice slightly panicked. " I'm here baby." Nikita said. Alex whimpered, clutching at her shirt. " I know baby I know." Nikita whispered. Nikita held Alex, cooing to her and whispering how much she loved her. But truth be told all of today had completely unnerved Nikita.

At this point she knew Alex was taking a drug, which hurt. She was not disappointed or mad. She was in pain that something had happened since the girl got shot. That made her turn to drugs, again. And that knowledge along with the side effects she saw, made her heart break. With out her realizing it she had started to sob. Alex, being the strong, incredible, kind, loving person she was. Instantly changed their position.

She was still clinging to Nikita, but she had her other arm pulling Nikita in closer to her. Nikita sobbed into Alex's shoulder. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She whispered. Alex rocked her telling her that it was not her fault. Telling her that she was sorry for slipping and for today. Their tears would be the first of many.  
For as much as they denied it the so called crack that Amanda searched for was there. But, they were on the fastest track to fixing it. Because they would not let Amanda win. To the rest of the world they were strong fearless people. But here, tonight. Some of their worst nightmares came back to haunt them. And they had each other to help chase them away. They had one thing Amanda would never have. They had each other. Forever.

Just a little one shot I am gonna do one on last nights episode. (Rant about to start.) ALEX...JUST HOLLY SHIT! I SO CALLED THIS. I SO WROTE THIS STORY AGES AGO. I FREAKING KNEW IT. I KNEW AMANDA DID SOME ISH TO MY BABY GIRL. AND OMFG. WHEN RACHEL STABED SEAN. HIS SCREAM OF LOOK ON HIS FACE WAS LIKE " YOU BITCH NOW I HAVE TO GET THIS STITCHED UP. DAMN IT!" LMFAO. okay I am done now lol.


End file.
